


28.07.61

by Hear_the_Dokidoki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hear_the_Dokidoki/pseuds/Hear_the_Dokidoki
Summary: It starts with annoyance and shouts, shifts into fondness and laughter, and at the end there's what was always meant to be.(Markhyuck themselves are the enemies to best friends trope, so this is a take on that with a twist of romance and of magic ♡)





	28.07.61

**First Year**

━━☆⌒*. September

“ _I hope they didn’t ditch me to take an early carriage_ ,” Mark thought, scanning the crowd. 

“It’s a Nagareboshi 360!” a voice exclaimed. “My dad had it made in Japan for me.”

The name of the broom caught Mark’s attention. His eyes found a kid he’d never seen brandishing a shining, silver broom, surrounded by impressed onlookers. 

“That’s so cool!” a boy said.

“It looks so fast,” another commented. “Donghyuck, you’ll let me try it, won’t you?”

The broom owner grinned, agreeing. 

“With that, I bet they’ll let you play quidditch even though you’re in first year,” a girl added.

Mark let out a chuckle of disbelief. Certainly, the kid did not think so highly of himself.

“Of course!” Donhyuck said. “I’m a pretty skilled player too, I’ve been-”

“You know,” Mark interjected. “There hasn’t been a first-year player since the likes of Harry Potter.”

Startled, the group turned to the newcomer. 

“I don’t think you have much of a chance to get into a team this year,” Mark continued.

He said it as a fact, but the other boy pressed his lips tight. 

“What do you know?” Donghyuck shot back.

Mark frowned. “Well, I’ve been at Hogwarts for a year... Which is considerable, compared to you guys who haven’t even been sorted.”

“You don’t even know how good am!”

“Do you claim to be as good as Potter?” Mark asked with raised eyebrows. 

“I...”

A hesitation.

Mark smirked. “That’s what I thought.”

 

━━☆⌒*. Late-September

“He’s kind of annoying,” Mark commented.

“Who?” Lucas asked. 

“That kid.”

Lucas followed Mark’s gaze to find Lee Donghyuck playing chess with a slytherin girl.

“He’s literally just playing chess.”

“I don’t know, dude. Something about him irks me.”

“You’re just jealous that he’s allowed to participate in the Slytherin’s quidditch practices while you didn’t pass the selection for the Gryff team.”

“What?” Mark let out. “That’s not it! He’s not even allowed to take part in official matches, only friendly ones.”

“That’s already more than you,” Lucas said with a chuckle.

Mark’s eyes threw daggers at him.

“Man, calm down,” Lucas said, bringing his hands up in a defensive stance. “I’m just joking.”

“Whatever.”

 

━━☆⌒*. December

“I don’t know how you can stand being in the same house as him,” Donghyuck said.

“It’s not like we share our dorm room,” Jaemin replied. “Anyways, you know what I think of Mark-hyung.”

Donghyuck grimaced. “How can you genuinely... like him?”

“Hyuck,” Jaemin sighed. “Everyone likes Mark.” 

The other was about to protest, but Jaemin spoke again.

“Except you. I know. _Everyone knows_.”

“He’s just-”

“Sooo pretentious,” Jaemin interrupted. “And he’s loud, and his stupid giggle is the most irritating sound you’ve ever heard...”

Donghyuck glared at him.

“One time, he even menacingly stared at you across the library,” Jaemin said. “How dare he..!”

“He kePT STARING-” 

“Hyuck.”

“-IT WAS AGGRESSIVE-”

“Please stop talking about Mark-hyung.”

“YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND-”

“Please.”

 

━━☆⌒*. April

“I heard you threw a whole roasted chicken at another student,” Professor Longbottom said.

“Professor, it’s not what it looks like... I...” 

Neville Longbottom maintained the eye contact, trying really hard to remain serious.

“I...” Mark let out. “I tripped and accidentally pushed him into his mashed potatoes.”

Silence.

“That doesn’t explain the chicken.”

“W-well, you see... As I was getting up, he poured his pumpkin juice on me.”

Professor Longbottom put a hand on his mouth, as if thoughtful, to cover his curled lips. “Is that how it went?”

“There was... Some porridge involved... And salad. Then, the chicken... somehow... happened.”

The professor nodded slowly. He gave the usual speech about getting along with other students and houses before taking some points from both Slytherin and Gryffindor, then dismissed Mark. As soon as he was alone, Professor Longbottom allowed himself to laugh, and proceeded to transport himself to Hannah, ready to tell her about the new developments of the Markhyuck situation. 

 

━━☆⌒*. May

“STOP COMING HERE!” Donghyuck shouted. 

“STOP BEING A CHILD!” Mark screamed back, pointing at him. “THIS IS THE GREAT HALL! IT’S OPEN TO EVERYONE.”

“JUST STAY IN YOUR DUMB COMMON ROOM!”

“DO YOU EXPECT ME TO STARVE?”

“THAT’D BE GREAT!”

“YOU’RE-”

 

*meanwhile, two tables away*

“How did it start, this time?” Renjun asked. 

“Unsure,” said Jeno.

“I stopped listening after Hyuck said Mark-hyung was a disgrace to magic,” Jaemin answered. 

Renjun sighed. “Oh well... A professor will stop them eventually.”

“They take more and more time stop them,” Jaemin said. “I think they might enjoy it.”

“It does bring life to the Hall,” Jeno admitted. 

They all shruggred. 

 

**Second Year**

The schoolyear hadn’t begun, but there were already numerous bets about Mark and Donghyuck. Who would start the first fight? Would there be spells involved? How many points would they lose their houses in the first week?

Surprisingly, there was no interaction in the first few days. Days became weeks, until an entire month had gone by without any Markhyuck drama. Rumors had it, the two boys had agreed to a truce at the end of last year, after their houses lost their chance for the House cup after too many lost points. Not being in the same house helped the process of ignoring each other, but whenever they were in the same room, they had to concentrate excessively hard on pretending they didn’t notice the other. 

 

━━☆⌒*. October 

They ran into each other near the Whomping Willow. After a very awkward back and forth, both trying to move forward, the other always taking the same step, Mark sighed heavily.

“Move aside,” he demanded, and Donghyunk glanced at him with annoyance.

“Still as presumptious,” the boy mumbled.

“What?” Mark hissed. 

“Nothing, _hyungnim._ ”

Mark glared at him. “You haven’t matured a bit.”

Donghyuck chuckled coldly. “Neither have you.”

An eye contact. 

A contest of will. 

“Move,” Mark repeated.

“Have the honour.”

The sound of blustery wind. 

“Just let me pass,” Mark insisted. 

“Since you’re so mature, why don’t you let me pass?”

Mark gritted his teeth. “You’re my junior.”

“It doesn’t feel like it.”

That’s when Mark pushed Donghyuck. Donhyuck tripped, and his wand, which he had been holding under his robe, went flying. The wind pushed it further and further away. As Mark eyes widened and Donghyuck cursed, the wand flew right into the branches of the Willow.

The good news was that the wand did come back to Donghyuck. 

The bad was that it came back in three pieces. 

 

***

“Donghyuck,” Mark called. “Stop, listen... You know I didn’t mean that.”

“Sure, you didn’t.”

Mark frowned. “I’m not a jerk.”

Donghyuck stared at him, cheeks flustered from the wind and from frustration. 

“Okay,” Mark conceded, looking away. “Maybe I’m a bit of a jerk when it comes to you... But I’d never break your wand on purpose.”

A silence. 

“I swear...” Mark said quietly. “I wouldn’t take your magic away.”

Donhyuck turned to leave.

“I-I’ll give you 7 galleons!” Mark exclaimed. “Get a new one, just write to your parents.”

Donghyuck stopped moving, taking a deep breath. “It was my mother’s wand.” He paused. “Do you know how rare it is, that a wand just accepts a new owner? Especially one with a unicorn core...”

Trembling lips. 

“Forget it,” Donghyuck said. “I’ll figure it out on my own.”

 

━━☆⌒*. A week later

Mark shoved a box into Donghyuck’s arms.

“Wh-”

“From Honeydukes,” Mark said precipitately. “I heard you collected chocolate frog cards.”

Hyuck pushed it back. “I don’t want anything from you.”

“I just...” Mark hesitated. “I’ve been meaning to say-”

“For Merlin’s sake,” Donghyuck let out. “Will you leave me alone?” 

“I’m sorry!” Mark shouted. “I’m sorry, okay?”

Donghyuck had a moment of hesitation. 

“I’m sorry for your pushing you, and I’m sorry for your wand. I really didn’t mean to break it.”

A long silence.

“I know,” Donhyuck replied.

“You do?”

“I don’t care,” Donhyuck said, his tone sharpening. “Just leave me alone.”

 

━━☆⌒*. November

“...why has Mark-hyung been following us for the past five minutes,” Jaemin asked in a murmur. 

“Just ignore it,” the other said.

“He’s been acting weird for the past few weeks,” Jaemin continued. “Do you have anything to do with it?”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t, huh?”

Jaemin studied his friend’s face with squinted eyes. He seemed nervous. The Mark-Donghyuck situation was getting odd. It used to be really loud, but at least it was simple: pure loathing. Now, Jaemin was confused. Maybe he should try to do something...

“Oh,” Jaemin said. “I forgot my textbook in Transfiguration.”

“I saw you put it in your bag...”

“Be right back!” Jaemin blurted, already half-gone.

Not a second passed that Mark was at Donhyuck’s level. 

“Hey,” Mark began.

“Bye.”

“Ah, come on,” he said. “I still feel bad about-”

“I don’t care.”

A repressed sigh of irritation. 

“It just doesn’t seem right.”

“How tragic.”

“Look,” Mark said. “It’s been what, a month and a half? Don’t you realize at this point that I won’t let it go?”

Donghyuck stopped walking. “What is it? You did a bad thing, and now you’re not the perfect little Gryffindor anymore? Does it hurt your feelings?”

Mark bit the inside of his cheek, taking a deep breath. 

“I feel like we’ve gone too far,” he said.

“We?” Donghyuck repeated in disbelief.

“Our fight, I mean. It’s been going on for too long, and there’s no real reason for it anymore.”

“Except that we hate each other.”

“Hate might be too strong of a word...”

“...”

“...”

“I have to go to my next class,” Donghyuck said.

“Let’s just be friends.”

“What in Salazar’s name are you talking-” Donhyuck asked. 

“Let’s try to get along! Be friends, you know? Or at least, friendly acquaintances.”

Donghyuck stared at him, mouth half-open. 

“Okay then!” Mark exclaimed, triumphant. “It’s a deal.”

He patted Hyuck’s shoulder.

“See you later!” 

Mark was turning the corner when he heard a loud. “WHAT? COME BACK HERE. FRIENDS? WHAT DO YOU MEAN FRIENDS?!”

He wisely decided to run. 

 

━━☆⌒*. 2 days later

Jeno cleared his throat. 

“I know,” Donhyuck said. “Ignore him.”

“It’s not so bad...” Renjun said carefully.

“More peaceful for sure,” Jeno commented. 

Mark pushed a muffin towards Donghyuck.

“It’s chocolate chips. Jaemin said they were your favorites.”

Donghyuck turned to Jaemin with a deep frown, finding him smiling apologetically. 

“You do like chocolate chips,” Renjun pointed out. 

“Yeah, and you should give Mark-hyung a chance,” Jaemin said.

“Can’t hurt, can it?” Jeno added. 

Mark gave an approving nod, as Donghyuck glared at the traitors he called his friends.

“You all find my suffering hilarious, don’t you?”

“...maybe just a little,” Jaemin said with a smile.

“I hate you all.”

“We love you too,” Renjun shot back.

 

━━☆⌒*. December

“Do you get this question?” Donghyuck asked Jaemin. 

“Which one?”

“The one about gargoyles’ personalities depending on their building’s architectures.”

“I don’t know,” Jaemin said, looking over Hyuck’s parchment. “Defence is not my strength.”

“You’re the only one I can ask right now.”

“...I’m literally sitting next to you,” Mark said. 

A pause.

“Right,” Donghyuck let out. 

“Tsk,” Mark uttered. “I happen to have an average of O in Defence Against the Dark Arts.” 

“O?” Hyuck repeated. “I don't believe you.”

Mark shrugged. “Not my problem. Have fun reading over the textbook!”

“...”

“I’ll just be here, an unused resource, a hyung full of-”

“Okay! Fine! Help me.”

A grin. “Ask nicely, at least,” Mark said.

“You know what?” Donghyuck said, pulling out his textbook. “Forget it, I don’t need-”

“Ahh, you’re such a brat,” Mark mumbled. “Let’s start out with gothic, it’s the most interesting history-wise...”

 

━━☆⌒*. June

“How can you believe that the Holyhead Harpies will win the next World Cup?” Donghyuck bellowed. 

“Gwenog Jones is a great manager!” Mark replied. “And the new seeker shows a lot of promise!”

“Just because she was the Gryffindor seeker doesn’t mean she’s great.”

“There are facts to support it! During her years, we won the quidditch cup 4 times!”

“Just because she had a Thunderbolt Plus!”

“ _You own a Nagareboshi_ , who are you to talk??”

 

*meanwhile, 30 centimetres away*

“I call a sophism,” Renjun interjected. “Personal attack.”

“Shush Renjun,” Jeno said. “It was getting interesting.”

Mark and Donghyuck hadn’t been particularly bothered by the intervention. In fact, they hadn’t noticed it at all.

“They’re doing it again,” Jaemin said. “Acting as if we don’t exist.”

“I don’t think they do it on purpose,” Jeno replied. “They’re just...”

“In their own world,” Jaemin completed. 

 

**Third Year**

━━☆⌒*. September

“Hyuuung.”

“What..” Mark said.

“You know you’re the best h-”

“What do you need, Donghyuck.”

“I might have lost my Hogsmeade permission form.”

“Ask you parents for a new one.”

“There’s an outing tonight, and Jisung wanted me to bring him back some sweets...”

“I’ll get them for him.”

Donghyuck pouted. “But hyung-”

“I won’t forge a signature, just use a spell or something.”

“They can detect magic, you know that. Besides, you did it for Jaehyun!”

Mark looked annoyed. “That’s not the same thing. He’s my senior.”

“Hpmf.”

“Stop trying to act cute, it freaks me out.”

“Donghyuckie is sad...”

“I’m scared, please stop.”

Donghyuck shook his head.

“It’s time to go anyways,” Mark said. “I’ll bring you back a few chocolate frogs, alright?”

Hyuck sat straight up, serious this time. “Are you really leaving me alone?”

“One evening on your own won’t kill you.”

“While everyone is out??”

“You have a quiz in Potions next week. Just study for that.”

“Hyung...”

“See you!”

Another pout. 

 

━━☆⌒*. February

“UWU,” Donhyuck shouted.

Once again, Mark slowly hit his head against the table.

Lucas glanced at Jaemin with questioning eyes, but the other looked as confused.

“Will you guys finally tell us what oowoo means...”

“I made a terrible mistake,” Mark said, his voice muffled by the table.

“uwu,” Hyuck repeated in a whisper, directly in Mark’s ear.

“Can someone shut him up,” Mark pleaded.

“Is it a new spell?” Jaemin asked dubiously. 

Mark sighed. “I showed Hyuck the internet over winter break... He got into memes and other weird shit, and I hate my life.”

“Do you know what he’s talking about,” Jaemin whispered to Lucas.

“I think they mentionned... memes... in Muggle studies... But I was talking with my crush on my two-way mirror, so I didn’t pay much attention.”

“Ohhh, hyung, how is-”

“uwuuu,” Donghyuck repeated, and with it the sound of Mark’s forehead colliding with wood. 

 

**Fourth Year**

━━☆⌒*. October

Mark laughed uncontrollably as Donghyuck cheerfully talked with half-words cut by chuckles, a broad grin across his face. 

 

*meanwhile, a table away*

“And how did this one start?” Renjun asked.

“Why do you bother asking?” Jaemin replied. “The Markhyuck language has long been lost to us...”

“Even I know this is normal,” Jisung said with a shrug.

Renjun sighed. “A ‘claw is allowed his curiosity, don’t you think?”

“You could always ask them,” Jeno pointed out.

Renjun glanced at Mark and Donghyuck, who were both giggling like toddlers. 

“Yeah....”

 

━━☆⌒*. March

“Just jump on my back,” Mark said, pulling on Hyuck’s arm. 

“No!”

Mark stared at the younger boy, who was slumped on the grass, a hand holding onto his right ankle. 

“You need to go to the infirmary.”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not.”

“It’s nothing! I’ll rest for a few minutes, and it’s gonna be fine!”

Mark made a motion to try to force Donghyuck up, but the latter scrambled away.

“We’re playing against Ravenclaw at 8,” Donghyuck mumbled. 

“That’s not relevant,” Mark retorted. “You’re hurt.”

“I need to be there. My team’s counting on me! My house is-”

“To hell with that,” Mark growled. 

Donghyuck glared at him. “This is important to me.”

“ _You’re_ important to me!” 

Mark searched the other’s eyes. 

“Just come,” he said, his voice softening. 

Donghyuck looked away. “I don’t want to...”

“Well then,” Mark said. “I tried to be nice, but it’s obviously not working out.”

With a few swift movements, he pulled Donghyuck against his back.

“Hold on to me, at least,” he said. “Don’t let me do all the work.”

“...whatever,” Donghyuck uttered under his breath.

But when Mark stood and almost lost his balance, Hyuck had not choice but to listen. 

He held on.

 

━━☆⌒*. June

“You’re always at the library,” Donghyuck whined. 

“Let me study,” Mark said.

Hyuck put his chin against Mark’s shoulder. “Hyung, I’m so bored...”

“Hang out with Jisung,” he answered, shaking the boy off.

Donghyuck groaned. “You’re coming to the match tomorrow though, aren’t you?” 

“Ah,” Mark let out. “About that... There’s going to be a last-minute lecture on patronuses. Mine sort of looks like a bird, but it hasn’t fully formed. I really need to work on it.”

Donghyuck frowned. “You promised you’d come.”

“Hyuck,” Mark sighed. “My OWLs are coming up. I don’t have time to play.”

“Don’t talk to me like that,” Donghyuck replied. “I’m not a child.”

Mark rubbed his brow, as if to ward off a headache. 

“I guess you’re too busy for me,” Hyuck said coldly. 

“How observant.”

A snort. 

“I’ll leave you to it.”

 

━━☆⌒*. July

“So,” Jaemin said. “You guys are still fighting.”

“Don’t mention it,” Mark answered.

“It’s hard to ignore.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“You guys have been glued to each other for the past two years.”

“Yeah,” Mark spat. “Now, I want space.”

Jaemin glanced at Lucas, who couldn’t keep his lips from curving into his cheeks.

“ _They’re so dumb_ ,” Jaemin mouthed.

“ _Right?_ ” Lucas answered, before chuckling. 

“What are you laughing at,” Mark asked, confused as always.

“Nothing,” both answered.

“You’re acting suspicious,” Mark declared.

“No, we aren’t,” Lucas said. 

“...”

“We could organize a meet-up with everyone...” Jaemin said slowly. “You guys could clear the air and-”

“No thanks.”

Lucas sighed. 

“ _They’re really, really dumb_ ,” Jaemin said.

 

**Fifth Year**

━━☆⌒*. September

“A goose?” Donghyuck repeated, laughing. “Your patronus is a goose??” 

“Right??” Mark answered. “A freaking Canada goose!”

“Why do I only learn this now?”

Mark took a bite of pie. “We wewen’t tawking.”

“Oh,” Hyuck uttered. “That’s true.”

 

*meanwhile, right next to them*

“I’m not sure to understand their dynamic,” Chenle said.

“Don’t worry,” Jisung said. “Literally no one does.”

“Do we know how they made up?” Renjun asked.

“Lucas-hyung told me that Jaemin told him that he heard Mark-hyung talk on a muggle device with Hyuck,” Jeno said. 

“Just like that?” Renjun questioned, eyebrows raised.

Jeno answered with a shrug. 

“We tried to force them to talk for two whole months,” Renjun said. “And suddenly...”

A collective sigh. 

“Let’s not question it,” Jeno declared. 

 

━━☆⌒*. April

“And the loser has to mix some veritaserum in their butterbeer,” Donghyuck said. 

“Veritaserum?” everyone gasped. 

“That’s sounds very illegal,” Renjun said.

“Let’s do it!” Jaemin exclaimed.

Jeno blinked, looking at him. “Nana, it’s not a good idea.”

“But it’s a fun one,” Hyuck interjected.

“How did you even get veritaserum?” Jisung asked. “The Ministry is very strict on its circulation...”

“Let’s just say I have a few contacts,” Donghyuck replied with a smirk. 

Jeno turned to Mark, as he was the oldest. “Hyung?”

Mark lips slowly curled into a smile. “When else will we get the chance?”

Jeno sighed. 

“Shouldn’t rely on a Gryffindor for that kinda thing,” Jaemin whispered against his hair.

Jeno pulled away, like he was struck, and he gently pushed the other boy. 

“Now, let’s start!” Hyuck said.

 

*half an hour later*

“You know, we could get in a lot of trouble,” Mark said, eyeing the clear liquid in Donghyuck’s phial. 

“You can’t back out now,” Donhyuck replied. 

“Hyung, are you are Gryff or are you not?” Jaemin said.

Mark gave him a glare. “Gryffindors act reckless sometimes, but it doesn’t mean-”

“Coward!” Jaemin said, and if eyes could kill, Jaemin’s corpse would be on the floor.

Besides Mark, everyone laughed. 

“We won’t ask anything too embarrassing,” Donghyuck said. “I swear.”

“I feel so reassured.....” Mark let out. 

 

*some arguing later*

“Okay!” Donghyuck said with a broad grin. “Who wants to go first?”

“Me!” Jaemin blurted out.

Hyuck gestured to Mark, who was looking around nervously. “Go ahead.”

“Do you like anyone right now?” 

“No,” Mark answered.

A pause.

From one person, an unexpected rush of relief mixed with disappointment. 

“That’s kind of boring,” Jaemin commented.

“My turn,” Chenle said. “Who’s your favorite dongsaeng?”

“Hyuck,” Mark said immediately. 

Donghyuck glanced up. 

“Why?” Chenle continued. 

“He’s my best friend,” Mark said, as his face began to heat up. “I’m bored when he’s not around. He’s cute, and he makes me laugh... And I like when he clings onto me, even though I pretend I don’t. Sometimes, when he has nightmares, he-”

“okaY THAT’S ENOUGH,” Hyuck interrupted. 

“Hyung!” Jisung complained. “It was getting really interesting!”

“Next question,” Hyuck said, avoiding everyone’s gaze.

 

━━☆⌒*. August

They enjoyed their ice cream cones, sitting at a café on the muggle side of London. 

“What if you don’t have time after you graduate?” Donhyuck asked, fidgeting with his napkin. 

“I’ll always have time for you,” Mark said.

“That’s not what happened when you had your OWLs....”

Mark searched for Donghyuck’s eyes. “Hey,” he said softly. “That’s not gonna happen again.”

Hyuck pouted. “And you have your NEWTs this year.”

“I’m better with managing my stress,” Mark said. “You don’t have to worry.”

A silence.

“You won’t leave me for older, cooler friends because you’re not at Hogwarts anymore, right?”

Mark raised an eyebrow. “First of all, you’re not even cool, and I’ve put up with you for years. Second of all, you know too much about me, I can’t leave you anymore.”

“I’m serious, hyung,” Donghyuck said, looking downwards. 

Mark’s face fell. “I’m serious too. We’ll stay friends.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

The shadow of a smile. “You’re bored without me, right?” Hyuck asked.

Mark’s words caught in in throat, his cheeks growing pink. “D-don’t bring that up.”

“Plus, I’m so cute!”

“Hyuck-”

“And I make you laugh.”

Mark threw his hand against the other mouth’s.

“And you like it when I hug you,” Donghyuck continued, voice muffled. 

“What do you want from me?”

Donghyuck pulled Mark’s hand away, but he held on to it. 

“Cuddles!”

“Hah,” Mark let out. “No.”

“I know you like it.”

“Please.”

A grin. 

 

**Sixth Year**

━━☆⌒*. November

They were lying near the lake, looking up at the clouds. 

“I heard the Gryffindor seeker invited you the Yule ball,” Donhyuck said. 

“Yeah.”

“Did you say yes?”

“I said I’d think about it.”

“Ah...”

A hesitation. A mental countdown. 

“Hyung...” Donghyuck called softly. 

“Hm?”

He took a deep breath. “I wanted to tell you something.”

Mark glanced in his direction. “What is it?”

“We’ve been friends... for a long time.”

“Yeah.”

“Sometimes, I just- I wonder if...”

Mark looked at him with inquiring eyes. 

“Well...”

“What is it, Hyuck?”

A cough. “Actually- Hum...” Donghyuck stumbled. “I- I told Jisung I’d help him with his Care of Magical Creatures homework.”

“What?”

“I’ll catch you later.”

“Hyuck!” Mark called as the other ran off. “Wait, that wasn’t what you needed to tell me, was it? Hyuck!”

 

━━☆⌒*. December

Jeno leaned on Jaemin, his head in the crook of the other’s neck. 

“Please don’t kiss,” Donghyuck said. “And I’ll tolerate this.”

“Pfft,” Jaemin let out. “You’re just jealous.”

“Me?” Donghyuck said with wide-eyes. “Of this?” he added, pointing at both of them. 

Jeno chuckled. “Just get together with Mark-hyung.”

Donghyuck froze. “Wh-what?”

“You should make a move,” Jaemin said “It’s gonna happen eventually, why wait?”

Nervous laughter. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You obviously have a thing for each other,” Jaemin continued.

“Mark-hyung doesn’t like me...” Hyuck mumbled.

“Hah!” Jeno shouted. “He didn’t even deny his crush on Mark-hyung!”

“Th-that’s-” Donghyuck began. 

Jaemin made a waving motion. “That’s a given anyways.”

“Guys, it’s not like that, really-”

“Mark-hyung likes you though,” Jaemin interrupted.

“I just- Wait, what?” Donghyuck said.

“I’m not sure that he’s fully aware of it,” Jaemin went on. “But he stares at you a lot.”

Donghyuck gulped. “We talk a lot, it’s only polite to... to look...”

“Even when you’re not watching,” Jeno adds. 

“I...” Hyuck said.

“He won’t shut up about you either,” Jaemin said.

“That’s…”

“Honestly, it’s been going on forever,” Jaemin replied. “In first year, he went on and on about how annoying you were... Then he began obsessing over changing your mind about him being a jerk... And now he just seems to enjoy gushing about you.”

“Pretty much,” Jeno confirmed. 

“...”

 

━━☆⌒*. March

They were nuzzled under fluffy blankets.

“I can’t believe I only discovered the Room of Requirement during my last year,” Mark said before yawning. 

“Uhum,” Hyuck let out, already half-asleep. 

“Isn’t weird that everyone else was busy tonight?” Mark asked.

Donghyuck nodded. “So weird.”

Mark glanced at the other boy. His eyes were already closed, and his hair untidily fell on his forehead. 

“Cute,” Mark said under his breath. 

“Hm?”

He smiled. “Nothing...”

Donghyuck’s eyes fluttered open, though still heavy. 

“Hyung,” he called very gently.

“Yes?”

“Do you love me?” Hyuck asked. 

“Yes,” Mark heard himself say.

“Ah...” Donghyuck murmured. “That’s good.”

Donghyuck fell asleep on Mark’s shoulder, as the older one listened to the sound of his own heartbeat, an echo of his thoughts. 

 

━━☆⌒*. 1 week later

“Mark’s been super distracted lately,” Lucas said.

“I noticed...” Jaemin replied.

“Do you think...?”

Jaemin shook his head. “Jisung says Hyuck is acting as usual.”

“Maybe he’s better at hiding it?” Lucas proposed.

“Lee Donghyuck? Good at hiding his feelings for Mark-hyung?”

“...I see you point.”

 

━━☆⌒*. April

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Donghyuck said. 

“That’s not true,” Mark protested. 

“You literally just turned around as soon as you saw me sitting here.”

“I... I just forgot my... glasses.”

“You don’t wear glasses.”

“We- we need them for Transfiguration.”

“...your Transfiguration class is on Monday morning. It’s Thursday.”

“...”

His chest was tight. “Why are you avoiding me?”

“I’m not avoiding you...”

“Then, what are you doing?” Donghyuck growled.

“I’m avoiding myself!” Mark shouted.

“What..?”

“My mind is messed up right now.”

Donghyuck looked at him with exasperation. “What the hell are you saying?”

“Y-you’re confusing me.”

“How am I the confusing one??”

Mark looked away, his voice growing even louder. “You didn’t even say it back!”

“What are you even talking about??”

“That you love me!”

“That… that I what?”

Mark took a hasty step back. “Forget I said anything.”

“Hyung!” Donghyuck called as Mark turned away. “I don’t understand.”

“It’s nothing,” Mark shot back. “Just forget about it, it was-”

“No!” Donhyuck said. “Wait, hyung, I- I do!”

Mark stopped. 

“I do...” Hyuck said, more quietly. 

Shaky breaths.

“I'm not sure what this is about,” Donghyuck said. “But I... I do love you.” Hyuck couldn’t bare looking up. “What about you?”

A silence. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Donghyuck thought. “ _I’m so stupid-_ ”

But then Mark was in front of him.

And they were hugging.

They were laughing.

“I love you,” Mark said.

A bright smile.

Shared breaths.

“I love you too,” Donghyuck murmured. 

They kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first nct fic, I hope it did justice to Markhyuck :’) Their irl friendship is everything asfhjkl. Anyways, tell me what you thought about the story? Please?


End file.
